Love At Second Sight
by bkk1116
Summary: All Human: Elijah and Elena were happy and in love. A tragic accident leaves them broken and forgotten. What happens when they see each other again years later? Let me know your feedback, reviews and opinions. BE HONEST!
1. Chapter 1

**Here is another Elejah love story. As you can see from the previous story, I am a HUGE Elejah fan.**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE ORIGINALS. I AM SIMPLY A HUGE FAN TAKING TVD AND TO INTO THE FANFICTION WORLD._**

 **Hope you enjoy! Let me know any of your opinions, questions etc. Basically give your feedback.**

 _ **Five Years Ago**_

The shrill ring of a phone awoke Elena from her slumber. It had been difficult to fall asleep with the sound of clapping thunder and flashes of lightning. She was meeting Elijah Mikaelson, her boyfriend of three years. He had gone off to college, and even though it seemed impossible, they managed a long-distance relationship.

After a long few months away, Elijah was finally back in Mystic Falls to see his family and his girlfriend. He arrived a couple of days ago, spending most of his time with Elena.

Elena grumbled as she searched around for her phone. Her sleep had been broken as it was, and after finally settling down into a decent sleep, an unwanted phone call interrupts her. As she sat up with her phone in one hand and the other wiping her tired eyes, she found one of her best friends calling her.

"Uh! It's three in the morning, Bekah! Why are you calling," Elena drawled out with an exhausted tone.

"Elena, Elijah's been in an accident." Rebekah spoke quickly, trying to remove her emotions, but it didn't work. She had been crying, and Elena knew her best friend well enough to tell.

"Is... is he okay," Elena spoke worriedly. The way Rebekah spoke was enough to get out o bed an throw on some clothes.

"He's got a broken arm and some bruises..." Rebekah struggled to tell her best friend everything. She could only hear the rustling in the background and wondered if it was best to wait until Elena arrived.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes!" Elena didn't notice the hesitation made, all her thoughts were on Elijah. She picked up her phone and keys and made her way to the hospital.

Elena arrived in record time and upon entering the hospital, she was welcomed with various responses. Some nice and friendly, others hostile. Even though she should worry abut everyone else, she only wanted to see Elijah. Rebekah had taken her aside and told her the rest of the news.

"A coma... he's in a coma." Elena's lip trembled at the news, the man she loved lying in a hospital bed currently in an endless sleep.

"They don't know why, but he's stable, and all we can do it wait." Rebekah hugged herself but welcomed her best friend's embrace a few moments later. They were both standing outside Elijah's room watching him lay there somewhat peacefully.

She walked into his room hesitantly , not knowing what to do or say. He looked like he was sleeping but brandishing some bruises and cuts over his face and a cast on his arm.

Elena took a deep breath as she walked to his bed, sniffling and quickly wiping away tears. She grabbed his hand and leaned over to give him a small kiss on his forehead. She sat down in the available chair, not moving and eventually falling asleep with her hand in his and her head by his leg.

Elena awoke the net morning to nurses checking on Elijah. Many nurses had asked her to leave, but she refused and maybe it was the broken young woman they saw, but none made the move to actually remove her from his room. After much convincing by both Rebekah and Kol, Elena went home to freshen up.

Her parents had initially freaked out at her disappearing act in the middle of the night, but upon hearing where she had been, they settled down.

Elena went by the hospital everyday for three weeks, but nothing had changed except for a certain person. Mikael had been bitter and cruel at the best of times, but right now he was worse, and Elena could feel it.

It wasn't until her permission to visit Elijah had been declined, stating it was family only. Elena couldn't understand why someone would change the rules. Despite the restrictions, she found herself in his room again with the help of Rebekah and Kol.

Elena sat by his side again, like usual. Rebekah and Kol told her no one else was stopping by and went to get coffee. They had been going to school like drones and then immediately going to the hospital until visiting hours were over.

The silence was interrupted by Mikael storming in and grabbing Elena's wrist roughly. "It's family only! What are you doing here? You're not welcome," Mikael shouted as Elena tried fruitlessly to get out of the painful grip.

Tears slowly fell down her face as Mikael's efforts got even worse, he glared at her murderously. "YOU did this to my son! He's in this hospital because of YOU!" Mikael's voice could be heard down several corridors, and it brought the attention of the other guests.

Klaus, Rebekah and Kol ran into the room to find Elena shouting back in a crying state. "I didn't do anything! He left at 10:30 pm like usual, he wasn't with me when the accident happened!" Elena pleaded her innocence.

"Father," Rebekah gasped at Mikael's actions when he slapped Elena.

Mikael made no move to apologize and just looked at his daughter sternly, there was a grunt from behind and all eyes turned to find Elijah's eyes fluttering open. The tension in the room still there, but they ignored it when everyone rushed to Elijah's side.

"Why's everyone shouting,"Elijah asked groggily.

"Elena and I were having a disagreement, but it doesn't matter right now. How are you feeling, son," Mikael asked gently, even though he was fuming.

"Ok... I think, but who's Elena?" Elijah looked at the shocked faces of his siblings and the unknown brunette who seemed to be breaking down as he took a tentative look at her. His father on the other hand seemed pleased.

Elijah waited for an answer, and it was Kol who responded. "She's your girlfriend, you've been together for three years." Kol hoped his words jogged his memory. The look on Elena's face at the mention of their disappearing relationship broke his own heart. She was like a little sister, and he didn't want her to go through this.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember," Elijah said softly. He was confused.

"NURSE!" Mikael's voice boomed through the room.

Elena's head was spinning. She didn't think things would turn out this way. She stood outside in the rain, ignoring the cold as she crouched against the hospital wall crying. Her happiness had come to a halt.

Elijah didn't remember her, nothing of the past three years. Their relationship in his eyes had never existed. It broke her heart to know that she was loving a man who didn't love her back.

The doctors didn't know when his memory would return and if it even would.

From what the doctors can determine, Elijah has amnesia with the last three and a half years gone from his memory. He didn't remember attending college, or what happened the night of the crash, not even how Elena and he had met.

As soon as the doctors said there wasn't much they could do, only to let Elijah remember on his own. Mikael didn't wait to banish Elena from his room. She didn't fight it, Mikael could keep her out because as long as Elijah had no memory of her, there was no reason for her to visit, well in Mikael's eyes.

She loved Elijah, and she wouldn't confuse him more. Elena stayed away from him and only received news on him through either Rebekah or Kol. She stayed away from Mikael, the fear of being hurt by him, still engraved in her mind.

It didn't come as much as a surprise to Elena that Mikael had decided to uproot his family and move again a month later. From what Elena hears from Kol, Elijah was going to work in the family business with his brother, Finn. The Mikaelsons were leaving, and there was nothing Elena could do to stop it.

The only visitors she got from that family were the youngest. Henrik was only fourteen, and he didn't quite understand what was going on, but he said his goodbyes to everyone, including Elena. They got along quite well because of Elijah, he promised to look out for him and would return when he was old enough to do so.

The goodbyes with Rebekah and Kol were emotional. They were her two best friends. Kol was another annoying brother, and Rebekah was a person she could depend on. Now they were both leaving, along with the love of her life.

They left with promises to see each other again and to remain in contact. But with Mikael now on a hate-Elena campaign, it would probably be difficult. She wondered if he was the reason the move was happening so abruptly.

Things for Elena didn't get any easier, tragedy struck a couple of weeks after Elijah left. Her parents, Miranda and Grayson went off of Wickery Bridge, and neither made it out alive. Elena and Jeremy had been staying at Liz Forbes's house until at least one relative could come and help them.

Friends of the Gilberts came together to keep two teenagers from getting into trouble, although it didn't seem to be working. Matt Donovan and Tyler Lockwood found Jeremy high on drugs one night, and it wasn't the last night either.

Elena got some new of her own with the support of her two other best friends, Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennett. Elena was able to work through it. After Elena and Jeremy's Aunt Jenna Saltzman cam to town, things started to get better.

They resided at the Gilbert Residence for a while, but after a long talk, they decided it was best to leave Mystic Falls. Jenna shared a house with her husband, Alaric and asked Elena and Jeremy to live with her in New York.

News traveled fast about their move, and all her friends decided to take the plunge too. They all graduated from Mystic Falls High School and took the opportunity to apply to colleges in the same area. Both Bonnie and Caroline managed to get into the same college and found themselves sharing a dorm on campus.

Jeremy, Matt and Tyler all found themselves attending another college with football scholarships, although Jeremy actually had been accepted with a baseball scholarship. They weren't far away from the girls, especially Elena who needed all the help she could get at the moment.

She didn't apply to college because something else had got in the way. And it was due to arrive in five months. Her life had changed drastically. She had found out after her parents died, due to stress of everything, she hadn't considered her missed periods.

They moved after her first trimester. A room had already been made for her at the Saltzman Residence with a nursery to accompany it. She wasn't alone, even if she never truly felt complete. A huge part of her life was missing, and the only thing she had left was a child that would now be a reminder of their relationship.

Elena got a bigger shock when she went for a scan. It wasn't just one baby she would have to care for. She was having twins. No matter how hard the news came, Elena felt happy to have numerous friends available to help her. It wasn't just one child she shared with Elijah, it was two.

Elena was determined to make something of herself, regardless of pending motherhood. She joined an online program to get a degree in Writing. Things were looking up, she got a part-time job waitressing to pay for necessities for the new additions and studied in her spare time until the babies were born. Although her Aunt Jenna and Uncle Ric had offered to pay for the necessities. Elena refused to rely on them, wanting to work things out on her own.

Five weeks before Elena's due date, her water broke. It was mid March, and her friends were all studying for their exams. It wasn't the best time to call and claim your labor. But nonetheless they came. It was all a blur, one moment she's in the kitchen cooking dinner and the next she's being hauled into her brother's car.

March 18th at 2:07 am, a little baby girl was born, and at 2:11 am, a little baby boy was also born. Elijah Mikaelson was listed as the father, but they remained Gilberts. Elena didn't want them to have the Mikaelson's name while everything was so complicated. She despised Mikael after the way he treated her, causing Elena to keep any link to Mikael as little as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Same Author's Note As Last Time**

 **Present**

The years had flown by. Elena was a 23 year old single mother, but she didn't let that hold her back. She had already managed to get her second book published, and it was doing considerably well. Life seemed to be moving forward, but the absence of Elijah always held her back. Her family always asked if she'd been on a date at all, the answer was always no.

They didn't understand. She still had hope that the man she loved would return to her. Elena always wondered what he was doing with his life and whether his memory had come back, even if it was just small snippets, something was better than nothing.

The last time she spoke to Rebekah it had been a quick phone call saying he didn't remember anything, and her father had brought him into the family business, working his way up.

Elena never mentioned the twins that would forever bind the two families. The conversations were never long enough, and the visits didn't exist. Her ties with the Mikaelsons had dwindled, and she had settled on writing letters, especially to Elijah.

She didn't even know if he read them, but she continued to send them hoping one day a letter would arrive from him. She talked about the twins but never mentioning that he was their father. It was an update on her life, and her children were a big part of that.

Months turned into years, and now five years had gone by since that fateful day. Her life changed in both good and bad.

The only Mikaelson she heard from was Kol, and that was because he was a mischievous person, who never listened to his father and was actually living locally. He had become a part of the small group and helped whenever he could. He was the twins's funny Uncle Kol.

Her daughter Kalani Gilbert was a confident, mature four year old. Matching her parents's looks, Kalani had curly brown hair, her eyes were like her father's eyes. It hit Elena hard to look at those eyes and see two different people.

Kalani wasn't brought up by just her mother but a lot like her aunts and uncles had involvement. She had Caroline's charisma, Jeremy's artistic skills and Bonnie's strength. Elena was grateful to have such supportive friends.

Liam Gilbert didn't fall short of supportive people either. He had actually been getting along well with Kol. They shared similar traits probably due to the Mikaelson gene that was passed down to him. He had the family smirk that both Elijah and Kol possessed. Liam was kindhearted, but showed strength when needed, especially if it was a comment about his family. He had dark brown hair with chocolate brown eyes. He was a little taller than Kalani, and was a very protective brother.

"My son, Elijah will be running the New York office as of next week. Finn will go with me to London." Mikael sat in the meeting room, listing off the changes to his business. The Mikaelsons had made a successful business deal once they had left Mystic Falls five years ago.

"And what about your sons Kol and Niklaus?" A voice across the room could be heard.

"Kol is gallivanting across the country, and Niklaus is no son of mine. He's decided to leave the family business for an adolescent hobby of painting." Mikael's voice was low and gruff. He didn't like to think about his wife's indiscretions, but Klaus was a constant reminder.

"He's an artist, Mr. Mikaelson, that is hardly adolescent." James Marshall spoke calmly. He was partners with Mikael, and it had been a great friendship for five years.

Mikael and James were long time friends. When Mikael mentioned the big move, his trusted friend asked him to join the business. Not wanting to settle as an employee, Mikael bought a huge percent of shares and gained himself a seat at the top of the company.

James Marshall was known for his advertising company, and Mikael had managed to squeeze himself into the fold, expanding the business and making the company flourish.

There was a knock at the door. The twins were sitting down for dinner. No one had mentioned anything about coming around, but it wasn't usual for her friends to come and go.

Elena had managed to move into her house. Two years ago, she found her parents had left herself and Jeremy a trust fund. It was only accessible once they reach the age of 21. The money was enough to buy a reasonable sized house to accommodate her and the twins.

The knocking continued which surprised her as her friends would have eventually opened the door with the spare key, so obviously it was someone else. Elena left her kids to eat their dinner while she opened the front door. She was surprised to see her other bubbly blonde best friend, Rebekah Mikaelson.

"Bekah...," Elena gasped out in wonder. She had only ever spoken on the phone to her, and now here Rebekah stood outside her house. She panicked a little at the thought that her kids were inside, and Rebekah knew nothing about them. Elena unknowingly pulled the door behind her to shield the view of inside the house.

"Hi, Elena," Rebekah said kindly.

"Hi, don't take this the wrong way, but why are you here? I thought you were in LA." Elena was curious by the sudden appearance of this Mikaelson.

"Stefan and I broke up, so I decided to visit Kol. I'm staying with him for a few days and thought of stopping by. I got the address from our last call." Rebekah didn't have a hint of irritation or unhappiness in her voice. She was happy.

Elena was about to speak again but was interrupted by Kalani and Liam calling for her.

"MOMMY," they shouted in unison.

Elena noticed the shocked face that appeared on the blonde's face, awaiting the word bashing that was soon to come Elena and rubbed her temples and avoided eye contact.

"You... have kids?" It was a simple question but one Elena hesitated to answer. Rebekah glared at her for an answer, and she was given a reply with a short nod.

"Why didn't you tell me?! You were still pinning over my brother the last time I knew, how could you have kids. Who's the father?" All the questions were thrown at her, and there wasn't an easy way to answer them, either way Rebekah wasn't going to be happy.

Not getting a response from their mother, the Gilbert twins ran to the door tapping her leg eagerly on Elena's leg.

"Mommy, we want to go play." Kalani gave a small pout and Liam used his puppy dog eyes, fortunately Elena had become immune to their tricks.

"Have you finished your dinner?" They both nodded in reply, and Elena eventually said yes. Rebekah watched as the two little people ran up the stairs giggling. A small smile reached her face, and when she caught the eyes of Elena. She could see the emotion.

Elena stepped to the side to let her friend in. They went to the seating area and both hesitated to speak. "Their twins, Elijah's twins. Born five weeks early." Elena had tears pooling in her eyes ready to fall any moment.

"How? I mean I know how, but why didn't you tell me?" Rebekah had lost her strong, annoyed composure once she saw the look on Elena's distraught face.

"I got pregnant just before his accident. I didn't even find out until after you left and my parents died. I wanted to tell you, but it wasn't something to share over the phone and I stayed away because their father doesn't even know who I am. It wouldn't have changed anything. I'm a stranger, and it wasn't right for a stranger to claim he has kids on top of everything."

Rebekah only nodded wiping away tears of her own. "I understand 'Lena, but why didn't you tell me, I'm your best friend."

"You had more to worry about. I wasn't about to complicate you life. Mikael would never of allowed you to have anything to do with me. Kol only knows because he bumped into us in the city and has stayed ever since." Elena sniffled a little while looking at the ceiling.

"He's with someone, you know... Father said it looks good to have a woman by your side when your running the company." Rebekah didn't even think about the words as they came pouring out of her mouth, but to credit Rebekah did say it in disgust.

"He really hasn't remembered anything... I thought sending him letters would at least jog something. But it hasn't! He's with someone, and I've waited for five years for him to come back to me." Finally Elena's walls broke, and the tears fell profusely. Sobbing loudly until arms wrapped around her.

"Hayley," Elijah called through the hallway.

"Hey! How was work?" Hayley gave Elijah a peck on the lips as she walked into the kitchen.

"My father wants me to oversee the company in New York, so I'm going to look at apartments, I start work on Monday," Elijah said casually. He watched as his girlfriend sauntered around the room but at the mention o moving she stopped.

"That's sudden. How are you going to find a place so soon? What about us," Hayley shot back.

Hayley and Elijah had met through their fathers and have been together for two and a half years. Elijah was happy, although he had always had a niggling feeling that something was missing. He considered her questions...

"I will stay in a hotel until I find a reasonable place. We can try long-distance. Your work is here. We can make it work," Elijah simply stated.

"Or... I could move to New York with you." Hayley had been getting annoyed at Elijah's pace in the relationship. Elijah and Hayley live in two different places, and he stayed occasionally, but she needed more.

"What about your work? I don't even have a place yet," Elijah argued. This wasn't the first time they'd had this conversation. He couldn't understand the big rush in everything. He wasn't ready and his memory still wasn't one hundred percent. He wanted to be himself fully before he made any huge life changing decisions. But Hayley didn't seem to take into account his reasons.

"I'll just find one when we get there. Come on, Elijah! It's been over two years, why won't you let me move in with you?!" Hayley had lost her temper, and now the question he hated had been spoken.

"Do you have any idea what it's like to have a constant feeling of loss?! I feel lost, Hayley. Something is missing! I don't feel like myself, I don't know who I really am. I don't want to make decisions unless I'm sure it's what I want, but right now I have no clue. My fear is that I am a different man, and if we get married or have kids, I will change into someone you don't like."

Elijah's outburst spoke the truth. His amnesia had been forgotten about by others but not him. The only thing that made him feel normal was his job. His job didn't need to know his personality, his likes or dislikes or whether he was a different person. His work had goals and responsibilities and so long as he was able to complete them, he felt normal.

Hayley huffed in irritation and stormed off. Elijah could only rub his temples and take a deep breath. Why didn't she understand? What was the big deal? It wasn't like he was cheating or hiding his feelings. He just wanted the whole truth about his life.

Elijah shook his head and walked into the kitchen. He needed a drink. They would talk once she calmed down.


End file.
